


That's what you're worried about?

by JustAnotherAnxiousBisexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAnxiousBisexual/pseuds/JustAnotherAnxiousBisexual
Summary: Peter Parker is having a bad day. Or, a bad week to be more exact. And the last thing that he wants is for someone to find out. But of course, that didn't go to plan.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	That's what you're worried about?

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Peter Parker who is on his period because he hasn't started testosterone yet :'( Hope you like it!

Peter sat at his table in the lab, where he was supposed to be pointing out the problems on Tony's new suit so that Tony could fix it later. But Peter had said anything fro the past fifteen minutes. The pain in his lower stomach was driving him up the wall, and all he wanted to do was go home and cry into his pillow. But Mr. Stark needed him, so he wasn't gonna leave him hanging. Tony was eyeing the boy suspiciously, but Peter had his head in his hands, so he couldn't see this. Peter flinched and suppressed a groan of pain as he felt another sharp jab. 

"Okay, kid, seriously. What's wrong with you today?" Tony asked. Peter froze, looking up from his hand slightly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter muttered aggressively. 

"That is what in talking about. You've been angry all day, and you look like you're going to throw up. Are you okay? Did you get get hurt? Are you sick?" If Tony kept talking, Peter knew he was gonna snap, but he stayed calm. Or, at least as calm as he could be at the moment. 

"I'm fine," Peter said through gritted teeth. He knew that he was lying, but he really was not in the mood to talk about his feelings. 

"No, you're not, kid. So you're going to tell me what's bothering you so I can fix it." Peter stood up, and started heading to the door. Tony followed him and put his hand on Peter's shoulder as he was about to leave. Peter flinched but stopped where he was, still facing the door. "Please, just tell me what's up, and we can fix this. Alright?" Tony asked. Peter jerked away from him and turned to face him, eyes wet with tears. Tony was startled. 

"Please, Mr. Stark. Just drop it." He turned and walked out, leaving Tony standing there. 

"I'm not gonna drop it kid,"Tony yelled after him, still not moving. Peter ran to his room, ignoring the concerned look on Pepper. Pepper walked back to the lab, seeing the distraught man pacing around the lab. 

"Hey, what's wrong with Peter?" Pepper's gentle voice prompted. 

"I have no idea. He's been acting all angry all day. And he looks like something is hurting. I have no clue what it is." He ran a hand through his messy hair, it showing that this was not the first time he had done so. "And this isn't the first time this has happened to him. Every once in a while, he'll get all upset and just wants everyone to leave him alone. Sometimes he won't even come over here on those days. I just don't get it." 

"You should talk to him," Pepper said. 

"I've tried, but he just got even more mad at me. But I guess he's not gonna tell me on his own." Tony pondered this. Did he risk Peter becoming even more mad at him, or did he pretend that Peter's pain went completely unnoticed. But when he said it to himself like that, he knew the obvious right choice. He sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Pepper gave him a smile as he walked out the door. He made his way to Peter's room and his fist hovered over the door as he contemplated knocking. 

"I know you're out there, Mr. Stark. And I also know that you won't go away, so just come in," Peter called from inside. Tony opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him. 

"How'd you know I was out there?" Peter just held up his arm in response. The hairs on his arm were sticking up. "Ah... your Peter Tingle." Peter gave a small smile at that, which then caused Tony to smile as well. 

"You need to stop talking to Aunt May," Peter joked. "Also, to what you asked before, you're also just a really loud breather." Peter pointed to his ears. "Inhanced hearing." Tony frowned at that, which made Peter smile again, but only for a moment before his frown returned. 

"Will you please tell me what's bothering you? I just want to help." Peter sighs, knowing that he has to tell now. 

"I'm on my period," Peter says. And before Tony has a chance to ask what the hell he's talking about, Peter continues. "I'm transgender, and I haven't gotten to start testosterone yet, so I still have my period. But when I got bitten by that spider, it did slow them down a bit, so that's good I guess." Tony had an unreadable expression on his face and Peter suspected the worse. Peter tried to ignore the fact that he was shaking. He almost started cry again on the spot. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I get it if you want me to leave." 

"What? No, of course I don't want you to leave. I'm just worried about something. Have you been binding while fighting?" Tony asked seriously. 

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Peter asked. 

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about! You should now by now that it's extremely dangerous to bind while doing physical activity," Tony said. 

"I know, but I don't have a choice. I can't just not wear my binder. Also I'm having some really bad cramps right now and I think that that's a bigger deal," Peter said, leaving back against the wall, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. 

"We'll get you some painkillers. You binding all the time is definitely a more important thing that we need to deal with." 

"I don't bind all the time, Mr. Stark. I take it off while I sleep. And painkillers don't work! I think that the spider part of me takes it all, so it does nothing." Tony thought about that for a moment. 

"Hm," he said. "I'll have to call up Banner, see if he can figure anything out to fix that. But right now, you and me need to go to the lab." Peter groaned. The two of them had been working on Tony's suits all day. 

"But Mr. Stark, I'm tired of working on your suits," Peter complained. 

"Oh, don't worry. We aren't working on my suit." Tony said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic that I've posted, so sorry if it sucks lol


End file.
